Better then Snowflakes
by Calamitynexus
Summary: An old favor is returned. Sequel to Blip-chan's Happy New Year. Fluff. Shonen ai.


This is the Sequel to Blip-chan's Happy New Year. (I has the permission!) Go read it. It is good. I loved it enough to write a sequel.

Warning: Shonen ai. (Hers isn't. Go read it!) Fluff. Enjoy!

*************

Snowflakes were drifting down the sky. In their intricate descent from the heavens they pulled with them memories of hope and joy. Children were laughing as the cheeks kissed their faces while lovers leaned in close to jealousy guard what they claimed from those laughing stars as they spiraled to the earth.

They were mocking me.

I was lost. I was cold. And thanks to those flakes I was soaking wet. That wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that I was alone on New Years and I didn't know why. Everything had been going so well. There had been dinners and movies, flowers and late conversation. We had giggled together as we kept a weary out for the sun and the reminder that we weren't the only things in the world. It had been magical.

And now it was over.

I let out a bitter laugh, pleased at how the flakes melted in my harsh breath. The white disappeared in angry cloud before falling to the ground like the liquid drops I held tightly behind my eyes.

"Excuse me, but are you all right? You have been sitting in the snow for hours."

I wanted to snap that I was fine, that what I did with my life was my own business, but something in the word choice, touched a memory. It felt so familiar yet so strange. I turned my head to look at the stranger.

And found no stranger at all.

"Yugi," I whispered in shock, seeing the small boy who I had helped years ago. He was taller now, he would be after three years, but that was really the only change. His skin still held a pale glow, like an angel in the moonlight, and his face held a flush from the cold. Even his hair was still the same fashion. And his eyes burned bright in the dark.

He smiled and suddenly the snowflakes were the thousands of dancers they had been years ago. "I am glad you have not forgotten me," he bowed his head, his blond streaks bobbing with the gesture. "Perhaps you will allow me to finally repay you. Would you like to come inside?"

"I would love to," the words escaped into the night before I had even considered his invitation.

His house was warm and cozy. Pictures of he, an old man, and a group of teenagers seemed to spill across the room. Even as he left to pick up tea I didn't feel alone while in that room.

He gently eased the cup into my hands. I wanted to wince at how warm it was, but instead took a soft sip. Even as the liquid burned my tongue I could feel relief spreading through me, my body relaxing into the cushions.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I echoed his words from the past.

He looked startled, his eyes flickering in surprise. "You did the same for me."

Ah. So it was repayment of a debt. I should have known. I did know. Why had I thought it would be anything else but? He was being kind. Accept the gesture for what it was.

"And I wanted to see you again." The voice whispered in my ear. I tried to pull back, startled that I hadn't seen him move, but his hands caught mine, holding the tea. It spilled over the edges. His hands jerked back. Quickly I set the cup of the coffee table, apologizing profusely.

He smiled at me and moved closer. "It's okay. I like it dripping through my fingers." I shivered with his voice so close. "Tell me your name."

"Yami," my voice was a hush.

He rolled it in his mouth, caressing my name with his tongue. He smiled brilliantly again. "I like it." I could only nod mutely. "Yami," he sounded so formal, "Please allow me to thank you for your kindness." He leaned forward to kiss me.

My hands came up, preventing his lips from touching mine. "Thank you," my voice was weak. With what, I don't know. Fear? Anger? Self-pity? Whatever Yugi heard made his smile vanish. "But I don't want something like this as thanks. I should go."

He pulled back as though burned. His head fell between his knees and I could hear him murmuring angrily to himself. "Yugi?" He kept murmuring and was clawing at his hair. "Yugi?" I tried again, setting my hand on his shoulder. He sat up, tears glistening and my voice died.

"I am sorry!" he sniffed. "I am so sorry! I never should have just assumed. And now you probably hate me! And I am sorry! Can we just forget that that happened? Please? I do not want you to hate me. I promise I will never try anything again. I just wanted you to…. I am so sorry!" His broke into sobs.

"Yugi," I whispered his name and pulled him into my arms. I had no idea what was going on but was fairly certain it was my fault. Maybe I'm a masochist but I have found that asking is oftentimes the only way to find out is to ask. "Why would I hate you?"

The boy in my arms let out a derisive snort. "Because I am a homosexual," he pulled himself away and gave me a reproachful look, "And I fell in love with you."

Wait?

What?

He sighed at the shock on my face and murmured something. I missed it but I caught the gist and was not pleased. I didn't want him to leave. Not after that. I caught his wrist and pulled him into my lap. He seemed to shrink in my grasp. "In love?" I echoed him.

He nodded.

"Oh." I was breathless. Again. Or maybe it was still. "Oh." I sat, thinking very, very hard. He tried to squirm out of my grip. My arms tightened around him. "Oh."

He opened his mouth to speak; maybe to make me let go. He found his lips preoccupied as mine lightly danced across them.

He pulled back first, stunned. "I thought you did not want…." He trailed off accusingly.

"I didn't want something like that out of pity."

His violet eyes opened wide. "Oh. Then do you…?"

I cupped his chin in my fingers. "I don't know. But I would love it if you gave me the honor of finding out."

His lips pressed against mine and I pressed back. My last thought was he kisses _much_ better than snowflakes.

Then I was swallowed by the bliss of a new year.


End file.
